Made up character's stories
by Arashi4
Summary: This is my characters' profiles and after that some stories are going to come for some of thier pasts ^.^ please R&R my characters if it's no problem, and tell me what story you'd like to see next ^.^
1. Default Chapter

(First I'll post my profiles...some of these seem off from the originals, but keep to these ones ^.^)  
  
Arin Greywood  
Age: "36"  
Sex: male   
Hair: blonde, well kept, ear length   
Eyes: brown  
Build: strong but not WAY too muscular  
Occupation: science teacher and father  
Nationality: English  
Beast form: none  
Personality: very wise, kind, and father figure like...he seems gentle, but like most people, he can become quite violet at the sign of a threat.  
With or against Yugo and the others: He's with them  
Special info: he's a clone ^.^   
  
Arula Ashitana  
Age: 23  
Sex: Female  
Hair: Black, shoulder length, straight  
Eyes: brown  
Build: quite thin and lightly muscular  
Occupation: Soccer player  
Nationality: Japanese  
Beast form: Gryphon (tiger and hawk style)  
Personality: very strongly opinionated, stubborn, and serious. She's not well liked and seems quite cold to those that see only her exterior. Often giver of STRONG insults and tongue-lashings.   
With or against Yugo: With, for matters of revenge  
Special info: she and Ayea are twins   
  
Ayea Ashitana   
Age: 23  
Sex: female  
Hair: black, waist length, always in a red ribbon  
Eyes: brown  
Build: not too thin and not muscular looking  
Occupation: Veterinarian  
Nationality: Japanese   
Beast form: Panda  
Personality: She's very kind, sweet, gentle, caring, helpful, and peaceful. She's also a genius and people tend to put her on a pedestal for her works...its enough to make some sick, and she doesn't enjoy it. She also believes highly in fate and tries to find a means to a better future.  
With or against Yugo: With, for reasons of justice   
Special info: she was one of Arin's students and Tylon tried to hire her, but she refused  
  
Bethany Gordon  
Age: 40  
Sex: female  
Hair: blonde  
Eyes: green  
Build: what most men would call the "perfect" build  
Occupation: keeping the boat in order  
Nationality: American  
Beast form: none  
Personality: Very lively and kind  
With or against Yugo: Nether, she's not a fighter  
Special info: She's Harris' wife  
  
Edward Chapman  
Age: 26  
Sex: male  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Build: quite muscular, but still not too muscular   
Occupation: helping Harris carry cargo off and on to his ship and staying around to keep Bethany safe while Harris is out on business   
Nationality: African American  
Beast form: Hyena   
Personality: He's a little psychotic at times, but he's usually nice and fun loving, sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass too.   
With or against Yugo: With, for matters of HATING Tylon for destroying his family, and a need to find his sister Heather, who was held captive with him in the laboratories.  
Special info: None really  
  
"Exile"  
Age: 21  
Sex: male  
Hair: blonde, well kept, hanging over one eye  
Eyes: blue  
Build: pretty normal   
Occupation: Assassin (with guns) and could be a violinist   
Nationality: Russian  
Beast Form: Dhole  
Personality: He's usually a calm person, and kills coldly with his large arsenal of guns, but inside it's like a WW is going on. He isn't in complete mental health, due to his past and his treatment. He witnessed the massacring of his own family, and then was taken by Tylon and adopted as an assassin trainee. The harsh training is most of what left Exile in a fragile mental state. He doesn't remember his real name and sometimes regrets being what he is. He can be a deep and depressed person at times, and is in deep need of support from some one.   
With or against Yugo: He's against of course  
Special info: nothing that's not in the Personality   
  
Harris Gordon  
Age: 45  
Sex: Male  
Hair: brown, very short  
Eyes: brown   
Build: strong   
Occupation: Fisherman and transporting goods by boat  
Nationality: English  
Beast form: Half-dolphin  
Personality: Strongly opinionated, and justice loving he's also very adventurous and out going  
With or against Yugo: With, . he's a justice lover  
Special info: He's married to Bethany   
  
Jade  
Age:"16"  
Sex: female  
Hair: VERY long, green, a little on the un-kept side   
Eyes: green  
Build: not really muscled at all  
Occupation: she makes it hers to cause chaos in any form possible   
Nationality: None decided  
Beast form: chameleon  
Personality: Strong willed, arrogant, rebellious, and hurtful...yet also lonely and caring...kind of like a kid that misbehaves for attention  
With or against Yugo: With, in maters of hating Busuzima, but against because they are trying to spoil her fun  
Special info: She's supposed to be Busuzima's clone, but things got really messed up, needless to say....  
  
Kumanari / Inazuma   
Age: 17  
Sex: female  
Hair: Blonde, shoulder length, straight  
Eyes: brown  
Build: not one of a fighter or a slob  
Occupation: None...she's a just schoolgirl  
Nationality: Chinese  
Beast form: Lightning bug or Fire Fly  
Personality: Very polite, a little on the squeamish side, quiet, and friendly...but also tends to have moments of a rude, hateful, and violent nature.  
With or against Yugo: hard call...  
Special info: If you couldn't guess she's got split personas...and the rest is not to be told yet   
  
Mayuko Meyer   
Age: 17  
Sex: female  
Hair: a little less than shoulder length, spiked, and red  
Eyes: green  
Build: strong, and almost on the overly muscled side  
Occupation: baby sitter   
Nationality: American  
Beast Form: Tiger  
Personality: Very wild and happy go lucky, but protective and easily angered.  
With or against Yugo: with, because she thinks experimentation is wrong  
Special info: None  
  
Orehon Nofret  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Hair: black, stops at the neck  
Eyes: Brown  
Build: Strong, but not muscular  
Occupation: building  
Nationality: Egyptian  
Beast form: a Black cat  
Personality: He's playful, and often gets into trouble, but he's also a workaholic. He tends to be a little to himself at times, just like a cat.   
With or against Yugo: With, he doesn't agree with science   
Special info: Oreade ^.^   
  
Sandy McDunee   
Age: unknown  
Sex: female  
Hair: purple, a little less than waist long, a little wild  
Eyes: green  
Build: thin and strong  
Occupation: unknown  
Nationality: Australian  
Beast form: Kangaroo  
Personality: She LOVES fights, and she's got a tough personality. She acts friendly, but she can be really cold blooded.  
With or against Yugo: Against for reason of brainwashing  
Special Info: None yet   
  
Shawn Chancy   
Age: 7  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Brown, short, messy  
Eyes: blue  
Build: scrawny   
Occupation: None at all  
Nationality: English  
Beast form: Hedgehog  
Personality: well mannered for a child his age, but still very ignorant  
With or against Yugo: With, for matters of avenging his parents  
Special info: He's homeless  
  
Sulia "Project Phoenix"   
Age: Unknown   
Sex: Female  
Hair: long, white, well kept   
Eyes: blue   
Build: almost "perfect"  
Occupation: Lab pet  
Nationality: None  
Beast form: Phoenix  
Personality: Very quiet, almost seemed to have no care in her beginnings but has developed a good deal of care and love. She's also very smart and takes things in easily.  
With or against Yugo: nether, she's not a fighter   
Special info: She's with Tate now  
  
Tate  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: male  
Hair: in a shoulder length ^ cut at the back, blue  
Eyes: brown  
Build: slightly muscled   
Occupation: none, yet  
Nationality: None  
Beast form: Kangaroo rat  
Personality: A bit on the psycho and playful sides, but some times serious and can have very deep feelings for people around him.  
With or against Yugo: Was against but now with, for hatred toward Busuzima and Exile  
Special info: He worries for Uriko as a friend, but loves Sulia   
  
"Xanda"  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: female  
Hair: Black, shoulder length  
Eyes: brown  
Build: very petite   
Occupation: unknown  
Nationality: African American  
Beast form: Crocodile  
Personality: heartless, arrogant, controlling, and cold blooded...she might be the worst yet...  
With or against Yugo: What do you think? She's against for the fact that she wants to cause pain and chaos for everyone  
Special info: you might already know the secret but its classified information  
  
  
Edited People   
  
Hiei  
Age: unknown  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Black with white high lights and purple or blue outlines, spiked   
Eyes: blood red  
Build: Very small, but strong and just the right amount of muscle  
Occupation: a Demon world emperor  
Nationality: Japanese  
Beast form: a Black Dragon  
Personality: Very careless, cold and a little conceded in appearance, but is actually very protective, caring, depressed, and hurt inside  
With or against Yugo: With, he doesn't like humanity but his sister's married to a human, so he might as well  
Special info: Hiei is in a (experimental) relationship with Ma-hem  
  
  
Ma-Hem  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Hair: stops at the neck but has a very long part that comes in front of the right ear, brown  
Eyes: purple  
Build: Tall, a little bit on the muscular side, and slightly thin  
Occupation: a demon prince  
Nationality: Japanese   
Beast form: Venus flytrap half-beast  
Personality: sarcastic, harsh, a little cold, and playful at times, also protective enough to give up his life for a close friend and can get a little bit mushy when he understands his feelings  
With or against Yugo: With, he figures he may as well protect the humans since he someday wants to take the world himself...and it wouldn't be a bad take over ^.^  
Special info: Ma-hem is a certain anime character that has been dramatically changed look wise, name wise, and I gave him a beast form.   



	2. An explination of Exile's story

(EVERYTHING but the Tylon agency belongs to ME! HAHaha! Sorry ^.^)  
  
Around 16 years ago a boy sat out in the snow. He'd had a happy and normal life up till the age of five, oblivious to all bad things. Then one day his mother called him inside, sounding frantic. He started to walk to her, but he felt himself get jerked away from the ground and looked into the face of an older man. "This one will do," the man said calmly. The child's mother screamed, "Please let him go!" The man only shot her and kept shooting her. Blood flew into the air and mixed with the falling snow. Then the father ran out, not thinking about what a bad position he was in. He fell to the ground as more shot were fired. His blood too, tainted the white snow.   
  
From forever on the boy's snow was red. Snow meant pain, death, bad memories, and love lost forever. Red snow would always be on his mind...along with many other red things. Years later he was seeing only more red. It was Tylon that had kidnapped him and they began trying to make him a killer.  
  
He was beaten when he failed to do something correctly. When he did it right he got his meals for the next day. His body always hurt, the pain never had a chance to leave him. During his little time he had to himself he learned to play the violin, and after that the violin was like his only friend. There was one day he tried to help someone against orders. He was still young then.   
  
He told them to make it appear as if they were killed and told them away to escape, but when Tylon tracked down the person they killed him. As a punishment for trying to help this person escape their wrath the young boy received a beating so sever he nearly lost all sense for a long time. After about a week he seemed to be back to normal, and the team had a new strategy they used on him. They always reminded him that rebellion against Tylon only meant death, like what happened to his parents.   
  
The violin became more and more of a therapeutic object for the boy. He played it at all times when he felt troubled. Then one day someone that had actually had a take able attitude toward the boy, had went turncoat, and the boy had to assassinate him. The boy threw all emotions aside and killed the man with a shot in the head, and he was begging him not to kill him. After that he was assigned the name Exile, because no one knew his name and he ridded himself of emotion before going in for the kill.   
  
Exile became one of Tylon's top assassins at the age of 13. A top assassin for eight years...and every year before and during was a living hell. He saw the snow every year. He killed someone every week, and he was reminded of his parents' death everyday. He wanted to fight Tylon, but then other people would pay for it needlessly if he rebelled. Rebellion caused death after all, or at least that's what he was told every day for so many years.   
  
Every day he felt like he was going to burst from all the pain that filled him inside and pricked at him on the outside. Every day he felt he lost more sanity. Every day seemed to take a little bit more from him. He thought he should be a withered old man by now, and began to despise people that called him young, or treated him like a kid.   
  
All that was real...all that existed for him...all that he had, was that violin. Where did he get it? Not even he could remember, but he could almost swear he remembered holding it the day he was kidnapped. His memory was so warped that no one could be sure. He needed someone to dig him out of this hole, which could possibly give him sanity and wouldn't have to die by his hands.   
  
He had nightmares every night and woke to nightmares every day, and it was always death everywhere. On the inside he was walking on a tight rope that held him from insanity...outside he just seemed like your normal, pain in the ass, bad guy. It's another case that proves you should never judge a book by its cover.   



End file.
